Rendição
by Ane Sekhmet
Summary: Os pensamentos do Rei de Eryn Galen misturavam-se cada vez mais com os sussurros da Floresta, seus destinos cada vez mais entrelaçados.


**Disclaimer: **O mundo tolkieniano não me pertence. Sou apenas uma fã ávida por manter a Terra-média sempre viva, ainda que apenas na minha imaginação.

Nota: Tomara que o FFnet não coma minha formatação. De novo!

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

Um beijo para a Lourd, cuja amizade, carinho e suporte sempre me inspiram. Muito obrigada!

Um obrigada tamanho EXGG para a Marina Alves, que leu o esboço dessa fic e disse "vai!". Apois, eu vim!

Às meninas e meninos do Tolkien Group no FB (e antigamente do Yahoo), por serem brilhantes em seus escritos e absolutamente inspiradores.

Para minha mestra, SadieSil: você é um norte, mestra! Sinto-me honrada pelos seus conselhos e em estado de graça quando leio suas fics. Obrigada por aceitar a tarefa ingrata de ser minha beta. 3

* * *

**Sobre a fic: **_Rendição _está inserido no mesmo universo que _Elo_. Thranduil, sendo um dos meus favoritos, é o personagem principal de ambas as fics. Este universo, ainda sem nome (hahahah, =[), envolverá mais algumas fics, incluindo a AU _As Areias do Tempo_. Enfim, chega de lenga-lenga. Espero que curtam _Rendição_.

* * *

Aconteceu pela primeira vez no fim da Paz Vigilante, com uma patrulha rotineira liderada pelo Rei dos Elfos de Eryn Galen. A sombra que se fortalecia nas proximidades de Dol Guldur começava a esticar suas garras para o norte, aumentando os ataques de orcs e aranhas, enegrecendo os corações das árvores e tornando-as más.

A Floresta havia alertado seu senhor para as más notícias vindas da velha fortaleza, e Thranduil quis confirmar pessoalmente. Ele precisava ter certeza de que os dias de paz estavam mesmo terminados.

Dos doze elfos que formavam a guarda do rei naquele momento, oito eram puramente silvestres e os quatro restantes amavam Eryn Galen o bastante para moldar seus espíritos _sindar_ ao jeito _nandor_, buscando cada vez mais integrarem-se com a floresta.

Experimentados em batalha, seus sensos e reflexos eram agudos e ligeiros, potencializados pela harmonia com as criações de Yavanna. Por isso, eles todos sentiram a aproximação do Inimigo , cuja malícia era perceptível à grande distância.

Thranduil e seus elfos preparam-se então para a batalha que estava por vir. Fugir àquela altura só serviria para atrair as criaturas para as proximidades da caverna-fortaleza e isso eles não permitiriam que acontecesse. O rei, alto e belo, desembainhou a espada e aprontou-se. Os elfos o imitaram e tomaram suas posições, usando as árvores como parte de sua defesa.

As imensas descendentes de Ungoliant esmagavam as plantas por onde passavam, maculando o chão coberto de folhas com sua imundície. Eryn Galen enfurecia-se e os sons dos galhos retorcendo-se enquanto tentavam atingir as aranhas gigantes era assustador.

Thranduil, como qualquer Primogênito de Illúvatar, repudiava a escuridão trazida por Sauron e seu mestre, Morgoth. O filho de Oropher jamais esqueceria de Doriath, e de tudo o que era belo e foi perdido para o Senhor do Escuro.

Mas naquele momento, seu coração fora inundado por uma angústia diferente, alheia à sua própria. Fervia seu sangue e ardia em sua pele. Um ódio adormecido por _eras_ lhe assaltava os sentidos e guiava sua mente para um único propósito: _destruir! Quebrar-lhes as patas, arrebentar-lhes os corpos, deixar que a terra bebesse seu sangue negro e saciasse a vingança aguardada desde o Primeiro Inimigo_.

Franzindo o cenho, Thranduil respirou fundo e tentou acalmar seu coração. Olhou para sua guarda e percebeu que eles estavam em alerta, mas não aparentavam sentir a onda de emoções que emanava da Floresta. Ao menos, não como ele estava sentido.

Antes que pudesse refletir mais, a primeira aranha entrou em sua linha de visão. _Mate-a! _Eryn Galen clamava! _Mate-a e nos livre de sua maldade_.

E o Rei assim o fez.

* * *

Para Thranduil, fora como despertar de uma reveria em que sonhos de batalha suplantaram as lembranças felizes e de descanso. Sua respiração estava alterada, os músculos queimavam. Sua espada gotejava sangue negro.

Magorion, comandante da Guarda do Rei e puramente silvestre, olhava para Thranduil com um misto de estupor e adoração. Os outros membros da escolta imitavam seu capitão, expressões cômicas de espantede espanto em seus belos rostos.

O Rei tentava ao máximo aparentar controle e placidez. Mas ele também não lembrava ou percebia como havia, praticamente sozinho, destruído tantas aranhas.

* * *

Incidentes de total imersão no espírito da floresta tornaram-se frequentes. Nenhum elfo de Eryn Galen ousava comentar em voz alta, mas todos percebiam que seu Rei estava diferente, como que sempre em ferrenho debate com alguém, mesmo quando sozinho.

* * *

_Deixe acontecer... renda-se, Oropherion... renda-se..._

Thranduil estava se sentindo cansado como nunca em sua longa existência. A tensão na Floresta das Trevas aumentava a cada dia e seus elfos logo chegariam ao limite físico e emocional. Silvestres que eram em sua maioria, percebiam em si mesmos a angúustia das árvores . Notícias sombrias, orcs e aranhas ficando incrivelmente ousados. O ataque final do Inimigo aproximando-se a cada pôr-do-sol.

Tantas vidas, pensava o Rei, tantas esperanças depositadas em suas mãos desprovidas de anéis mágicos. M as não se lamentava por não ser Portador de um dos Três. Por séculos os guerreiros haviam defendido seu povo com sangue e arco,. Punhal punhal e espada. ; E e a própria floresta . Enegrecida estava agora, é verdade, mas ainda assim, nas redondezas da fortaleza de Thranduil, a mata ainda exultava com a presença do Belo Povo.

_Renda-se, Oropherion... renda-se..._

Com um suspiro longo Thranduil terminou a leitura do relatório enviado pelas patrulhas das áreas próximas a Dol Guldur. Os elfos reportavam intensificação na atividade do Inimigo e uma expectativa quase palpável no ar, os servos de Sauron aguardando ansiosamente pelos dias vindouros. Como se não fosse suficiente, seu filho havia partido para uma saga que provavelmente resultaria em morte. _"Ah, Legolas, tithen-pen... por favor, não morra"_, pedia em preces.

O Rei levantou-se e em longas passadas alcançou a grande janela que dava para a Floresta . A folhagem densa não permitia que muita luz chegasse ao chão fofo, ainda assim, aquela era uma vista hipnotizante para qualquer elfo, um último resquício de _Eryn Galen_. Thranduil deixou-se ficar ali, imerso no verde de seu reino. "_Tanto já foi perdido, e temos tanto a perder..._"

Como que numa canção ininterrupta, a voz da floresta ocupava mais e mais da mente do Rei. Era um exercício constante de concentração tratar dos afazeres de governo, das decisões militares, das preocupações de pai, quando as árvores parecia tentar chamar a atenção de seu senhor a todo instante.

_ Renda-se, Oropherion... renda-se... _

Tão gentil era o chamado...

Não haviam muitos verões, o estranho sussurro de rendição tomou lugar em seus pensamentos. Por que? Depois de tanto lutar, por que a floresta agora aconselhava rendição? Seria outra obra do Inimigo? Um truque covarde para fazê-lo perder a sanidade e levar seus súditos para a destruição?

Apertando os punhos e forçando a mente de volta aos reportes de suas patrulhas, Thranduil Oropherion decidiu que não haveria rendição para a Floresta Verde. Eryn Galen resistiria até o último suspiro, e que Sauron e seus servos vis fossem todos para o Vazio.

"Meu Rei." – chamaram-no suavemente.

"Sim?"

"O Conselho o espera, meu senhor."

Thranduil virou-se. Magorion estava parado à porta, o rosto fino e jovem – -, até mesmo para um elfo – -, de olhos amendoados, cabelos num tom castanho que imediatamente lembravam os troncos das árvores e os lábios finos que pareciam estar sempre prontos para sorrir davam a ele um ar inegavelmente silvestre.

"Diga-lhes que já estou a caminho, Magorion, obrigado."

Curvando-se levemente, o elfo deixou o Rei sozinho. Hora de comandar um povo em guerra, pensou Thranduil. Hora de escolher o que perder.

O exército estava tão pronto quanto poderia estar. Thranduil sabia disso. Ele havia trabalhado incessantemente para que seus soldados tivessem as melhores armas e armaduras – não mais os guerreiros de seu povo tombariam perante o inimigo por falta de equipamentos adequados;, Dargolad ainda era uma memória vívida e dolorida. Seria para sempre – e ainda assim, as garras negras do temor por sua gente haviam fincado território em seu coração. Seu semblante nada demonstrava, no entanto. Calmo e belo. Eterno. Os olhos verdesazuis , ornados por densas sobrancelhas levemente esculpidas e longos cílios, a tez pálida e os cabelos louros herdados de seu pai. Era alto, o Rei, e possuía o porte dos grandes elfos de outrora.

Por milênios Thranduil disciplinou-se a jamais transparecer o quão profundas eram suas emoções, em especial após seu elo com a Floresta tornar-se ainda mais forte, e confuso . Como ele explicaria a seus conselheiros que, enquanto todos naquela sala abafada e cheia de cadeiras pensavam nos preços de vinhos e queijos, havia uma faia cantando-lhe sobre a tempestade que lhe arrancara vários galhos? Pensariam que o Rei havia enlouquecido, pois nem os elfos silvestres ouviam, e sentiam, tais coisas com tanta frequência e intensidade.

_Menos sábios... mais temidos. Noldorin e suas opiniões_, ele pensava. Se todos os noldor com seus narizes empinados um dia conseguissem ser tão unidos com as criações de Yavanna como os silvestres eram, perceberiam o quão errado era seu julgamento.

A aproximação de um dos batedores chamou sua atenção. O soldado tinha cabelos avermelhados e olhos cinzentos, vestido em verde e marrom. O grande arco descansava àás suas costas e a aljava cheia de flechas, adornadas com penas que lembravam pequenas folhas, aparecia por entre as madeixas lisas. Glavras era seu nome, e ele era contado entre os melhores rastreadores de seu povo.

Logo lhe foi garantida a permissão para falar, e com uma rápida reverência, Glavras começou:

"As forças do Inimigo estão em movimento, meu Rei, as tropas dividiram-se na margem oeste do Celduin e seguem em direção às Emyn Duir."

* * *

Continuará...  
Críticas e sugestões são extremamento bem-vindas.


End file.
